Complete
by morning-hues
Summary: Max gets the idea that she is not good enough for the Flock and plans to do something extreme for their happiness.FAX.TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I think this turned out okay, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

"Complete"

Being tired is not fun. But what is so bad about being tired? It's not like it's a serious problem or something. I am tired all the time! That is not the tired I'm talking about though. The tired that I am talking about is fall-asleep-while-your-flying tired. Not-paying-any-attention-to-anything tired. Fall-of-a-cliff-and-not-care tired.

I looked around at my family, one at a time. Seeing the faces that I have already studied for many years, I wished that I could do more for them. We were always on the run, eating garbage most of the time, not having anyone else we could trust. Maybe if they had better leadership, they wouldn't have it so hard.

"Max, I'm hungry," Nudge complained

I sighed.

"I know sweetie, we're going to get something to eat here pretty soon."

After a short period of silence, Fang flew up to me.

"So what's the game plan?"

"Fly until we see somewhere to land."

After looking around for a few minutes, he pointed to a small clearing.

"How about there?"

"Sounds good," I said to him.

Raising my voice, I said,

"All right, we are going to land for the night in that clearing, eight o'clock."

After we all landed safely, I did the normal, count and make sure nobody was abducted during flight. What, you never had to do that on your family vacations? It's perfectly normal. Not. So I started giving orders and getting organized.

"Okay guys, Fang and I are going to get some grub, Iggy you are in charge, behave yourselves."

I turned my attention to Fang, nodded, and took off, with him right behind me.

We flew for a relatively long time, without much of a scenery change. The sky had no clouds, and the trees were all the same and I didn't see any animals.

After a while I started getting pretty impatient.

"I think there should be something coming up," I said trying to seem more in control.

"There"

I looked where he was pointing. It was a little cottage right in the middle of nowhere. With a mutual look we landed and made sure nobody was there before we crept in.

It looked like a hunting cabin; it had deer on the wall, a fireplace, a gun rack, and some other weird stuff.

"This is kind of creepy, let's grab the food and get out of here." I said cautiously.

Fang nodded and we split up stuffing our backpacks with any food that was lying around.

On our way back I was thinking about the fact that maybe they would have better lives if I wasn't their leader. I mean, I led them around and told them what to do, but other than that, did I really do anything important? I took up space and hogged food. I wasn't really worth a whole lot.

"Are you okay?"

Of course, Fang had to pick up on whatever I was going through.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, except the fact that I can't even take care of my family that ended up with ruined lives and will never know anything about what a real life is supposed to be because they are constantly on the run from people trying to kill them, yea, I'm just peachy"

Whoa, that was _not_ supposed to come out.

Fang paused.

"None of that is your fault, Max."

I didn't say anything back so I wouldn't end up having another freak out. I mean, I was the one who made the decisions most of the time! I f I made a wrong one, which I know that I have, that would affect all of them! If I made better decisions then maybe we wouldn't be in the situation we are in now!

They are smart, they would probably be better off without me!

"Max," Fang cautioned.

"What?" I said acting fine.

He looked at me fiercely.

"We need you, don't ever forget that."

I saw our camp and landed, ignoring the worried glances Fang was sending in my direction.

Later on, after we finished eating, I went to take first watch, but then I remembered what I was going to do tonight.

"I have first watch," Fang said, ready for a fight.

I paused for a long minute "thinking about it".

"Fine," I said trying my hardest to look mad.

Fang was a little shocked, but, as normal, composed himself quickly.

"Goodnight Fang." I said to distract him from trying to figure out something was wrong.

He paused, "Yeah, night."

I went over on the edge of camp, where I couldn't be seen very well, and settled down to wait for everyone to fall asleep. Do you remember what I said about being tired? Well, it's really hard not to fall asleep when you are that tired, and on top of that, its night time, and you have nothing to do to keep you occupied.

I tried to keep myself awake with anything I could. I tried pinching myself and making things out of leaves and tons of other things, but in the end, it just made me more tired.

Jeez, if I waited any longer I was going to fall asleep! I desperately prayed that everyone was knocked out and started to slowly get up. I quickly reviewed the plan in my head. I would sneak out of camp and run for a while then, when I thought it was safe, I would fly to Itex, or whoever is after us, and give myself to them so they would leave my flock alone. Then they could live a normal life.

I quietly slipped into the night, satisfied that I could finally help my flock like I wanted to.

* * *

O.o What will happen next. O.o

Don't worry, I'm not evil, most of the time...:)

Remember, I did say FAX. How could there be FAX if she disappeared forever? Huh? Glad I could help:)

You know you want to press that pretty purple button!!;)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

HI! You thought I was dead didn't you! Aha, well I'm not:D I am soo sorry it took me so long to update. I was trying to find a beta, which I did, and other things, but I won't bore you with the details. I wanted to say thank you so uber much to everyone who reviewed, favorited( is that a word? X-D), or even just viewed this story. It is basically my first fanfiction, so thanks:) I don't know if I am going to do an epilouge, I guess it depends on what you guys want.

Disclaimer---I DO NOT own Maximum Ride. I wish I did, but I don't even own one character:(

* * *

"Complete"

Chapter 2

I creeped carefully through the night, thinking of my flock. Rather, the flock, since I was no longer their leader. It was good that it had been easy so far; nobody even suspected anything was up. But, once I got out of this God forsaking forest and into the air, I could use my super speed and be 5 states from here in an hour. Well, maybe not an hour, but close, and it wouldn't be long enough for them to catch up anyway. Feeling confident, I kept going without bothering to be quiet.

I glanced occasionally at any stars I could see through the massive oaks, they reminded me of home. The little shack, a 'father', a family, food, staying in one place, a normal life. They would have that now, forever. They will be so happy! Finally I can actually give them something! Now I don't cry a lot, but this thought made warm tears tremble down my face leaving trails of cleanliness.

I slowed down unconsciously, I had plenty of time. It was probably only about one in the morning and I saw a clearing when I was flying earlier. It was only about a half mile from here and it should be big enough to take off in. They would wake up around 7 or 8, so---

I stopped my thought process and glanced around cautiously. I slowly got to my feet, my eyes darting side to side; hoping the rustle I had just heard was a rabbit. Or, better yet, anything without fangs.

I debated whether to move or hold still, but for the amount of time that I thought about it, if they, or it, were going to show themselves, they would have done so already. I kept all my senses on high alert as I crept forward. Hmm... it was quiet, too quiet. And I didn't actually just think the most overused statement in the history of the universe. Jeez. I have to get out of here before I lose myself. Ya right.

It seemed okay, but every leaf crackling seemed too loud, every thought seemed amplified. My eyes bulged as a hand came over my mouth, silencing my scream. My instincts kicked in and I tried to jam my elbow into their side. I was struck with surprise again when they blocked it easily. I tried from a different angle, more slyly this time, and tried to kick a lower leg pressure point. Also, blocked. So they weren't moving, or trying to hurt me, just capture me?

I suddenly recognized the strong, warm hand over my mouth and groaned in reply. How could he have found me? I am over a mile from the camp and I was out of sight when I 'fell asleep'. Darn him.

I stiffened my posture, knowing he would be furious with me. He just doesn't understand.

I am not going to be stopped. This is something that I can do for the Flock that would benefit them more than anything else. I tried to pull his hand off, but he wouldn't move it. Fine, he wants to be stubborn. Let's just say he doesn't like it when you lick his hand. I mentally made a note of this for future reference.

I turned around to face him and was taken aback by the calm, hurt expression on his face.

He leaned against a tree and you could tell he was trying to figure something out.

"Why would you do that?"Fang shot at me, looking me straight in the eye with a serene, fierce passion that almost scared me.

I couldn't think of anything to say. The only thing that came to my mind was a stupid word that I said out loud.

"Because." Good one Max.

I watched as His facial features went from calm to fury to exasperated and back again.

"Because?! That is all you are going to say is because?! You left your Flock, your _family_, just, because?!"

I cringed as anger rolled off of him.

I waited patiently as his breathing slowed and finally became even. I looked up, his eyes were closed, regaining his composure. Trying to keep his temper.

Then he suddenly spoke with his eyes still closed.

"Do you know how much that would have hurt your flock? Do you what I would have done to myself if I wouldn't have found you?"

I looked at his face, shadows making it look mysterious, and flawless.

In a much quieter voice he said, almost like a statement, "Do you know how much you mean to me?"

I looked at him and shrugged akwardly.

He sighed and walked towards me, almost circling, until he was behind me. Then he pushed me a little in the direction of camp. With a groan I complied and started walking back to where my oblivious bird clan was still sleeping. Man, and I was almost there. There was no way he would even let me out of his sight now. Fang stopped pushing me when we got to camp and went back to the same tree he started watch on. After he got settled, of course, his eyes were relentlessly trained on me. Great. I wonder if he will let me go to the bathroom by myself. Psh.

"You know, you don't have to watch me like I'm an outlaw or something."

Fang didn't say anything, but he narrowed his eyes a tiny bit, only I would have noticed it. I sighed.

"I am not going to run away again, okay? "

Then Fang jumped down from the tree with something rectangle in his hand. He tossed it to me lightly and I caught it with ease. I looked at what was in my hand; it was a simple, black (of course) Mead tablet. I opened the cover and was astonished to find a whole mess of numbers. I flipped through briefly and was even more surprised to find that almost the whole entire tablet was filled with numbers.

"What _is_ all this?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well," Fang said now standing in front of me, "They're dates."

"Dates," I repeated slowly. "Dates of what? And how did you get dates, we don't even know where we are half the time."

"Laptop."

Back to Mr. One Word. Huh. I thought about what to say and summed it up with the best word possible for the situation.

"Oh."

Hmm...So we have a notebook of dates, looked up on his laptop. That is a lot of trouble to go through.

"So what are they dates of?"

I watched as his mood seemed to shift a little bit. He looked up at me, reading my face.

"You want the truth? You might be surprised."

I looked at him and nodded.

"Those are the dates of every time I really wanted to tell you."

"Tell me what…don't quit my day job?" I said trying to lighten the mood feeling uncomfortable with the tension.

"No," He said mysteriously and cautiously, ready to take in my reaction to whatever it was that he was about to say, "That I love you."

I think I felt my eyes widen several inches. I just stood there gaping at what I had just heard. Fang, loved me, and he just told me...out loud.

"Uh..." I stuttered.

Fang muttered something and walked towards me. I looked into his eyes now that he was almost pressed up into my body. They were a smoldering fire, burning with passion that would scare me if I wasn't a mutant freak. Good thing I am. –Snort-

"Is that all you can say?" He said overpoweringly.

He pressed his body closer, knowing that his sweet smelling breath was scattering my thoughts. I stammered trying to think of something to say.

" I…uh..well.."

He lifted his arm up slowly and lifted my chin up with his finger so I was looking up at his face.

"Is that all you can say?" He repeated again.

Well then you'll have to make up for that won't you?"

I groped momentarily at what the heck he was talking about before his lips crashed down on mine. I gasped and he used this to his advantage. I found myself weaving my fingers through his hair as his hands tightened on my waist. I felt a shiver of pleasure rip through my body, and goose bumps wherever his hands touched my skin. I started to sense vaguely that I needed to breath and unwillingly broke apart. Hey, just because I'm a bird doesn't mean I don't need to breath. Fang smiled and I swear the world stopped spinning. It was like the whole forest lit up. He trailed his hand down my arm and twined his fingers with mine. Then it became clear to me that I needed him.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

I stood on my tip toes and whispered right in his ear, "I love you too."

He closed his eyed and sighed. I could see a grin stretch widely across his face.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear those words, Maximum Ride."

I smiled, and heard him mumble something to the likes of, "My Max."

I had no doubts now; I needed Fang. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me over to the tree with him. We sat down, his arm still around my waist. I gently kissed his jaw, still in shock at everything that had happened. I was planning on running away, I got caught, and ended up back at that camp and realizing I was hopelessly in love with my him. I leaned my head down on his shoulder and he rubbed soothing circles in between my wings. I had no doubts now; I needed Fang just as much as he needed me. He completed me.

* * *

PLease review! tell me if you want an epilouge or have an idea for a story or something! I don't mind constructive critisism either. yay!


End file.
